


Superheroes

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Reader is a teacher with a boyfriend who’s practically a superhero: Dean Winchester. Can their relationship last or will distance push them apart?





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> This was for @deansdirtyduchess‘s 1000 follower challenge and @katymacsupernatural‘s Wish Upon a Star Challenge, which had one of my favorite Disney Quotes from the Incredibles- “You are my greatest adventure.” It was betaed by @because-imma-lady-assface.

Were superheroes real? Or were they just fairy tales? That was the question currently being contemplated by your always inquisitive Kindergarten class.

It had all started with a simple story. You had read the story, just like you did at the end of every year, about the ordinary boy, picked on in school, who grows up to be the world’s greatest superhero. It’s an empowerment story, meant to show your students that they can do anything they set their minds to.

When the story ended and you put down the book, one of the little girls in your class raised her hand. “Ms. Y/L/N? Are superheroes real?

It should have been an easy enough question to answer, and for most people it would have been. But not for you. While you knew you should tell them they weren’t real and keep them grounded in reality, you knew better: superheroes were real. Your boyfriend was living proof.

Dean Winchester was a real life superhero.

You’d met Dean a little under two years ago, 16 months to be exact, but who’s counting? Back then, you’d been just like your students: a non-believer. But, Sam and Dean had changed all that in just one night.

It had started off like any other Tuesday. Another day, another late night at school catching up on the work you couldn’t do when the kids were there. After staring at your lesson plans for over a minute without really comprehending any of the words, you decided it was time for a break.

You pushed your laptop away and leaned back in your chair. You let your eyes drift closed, enjoying the calm and quiet that only happened at the end of the day. Because your eyes were closed, you missed the way the lights flickered, how they went out one by one, cascading down the long hallway and into the classroom where you were sitting; you missed the brief flash of grey smoke in the middle of the room, the flash of something not quite human appearing in right front of you and disappearing just as quickly.

When you opened your eyes, the disturbances had passed, leaving you oblivious to the waiting danger. Determined to get back to work, you picked up your coffee cup only to find it empty. “Of freaking course….” you whispered before pushing yourself out of your chair and making your way out of your classroom and down the hallway to the teachers’ lounge, where coffee was waiting.

You had only made it a few steps down the hallway before the air suddenly chilled around you, alerting you for the first time that something was off. You pulled your cardigan tighter around your body to ward off the chill, but goosebumps still rose on the back of your neck, and not just because of the temperature.

You started to walk faster down the hallway, instinct telling you to get to the teachers’ lounge as fast as possible. You didn’t know why, but you knew you wouldn’t be safe until you got there. You had almost made it to the door, when an ethereal figure appeared in front of you, stopping you in your tracks.

As if from a distance, you heard the sound of your coffee cup shattering on the ground, but you barely registered it. All of your senses were frozen, focused in on the pale woman standing in front of you. You knew instantly, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she was a ghost. It was her eyes, you decided. They were dark. Cold. Empty. Dead.

Before you had the chance to scream, the ghost propelled itself towards you at lightning speed. You closed your eyes and braced for impact. But, the impact never came. When you opened your eyes back up, you no longer saw the ghost staring back at you. Instead, you saw the broad back of a man standing directly in front of you. You peeked around him, but the ghost was nowhere in sight.

The man in front of you turned to you, momentarily distracting you from the danger you were facing with his piercing green eyes. He grabbed your arm, sending a spark coursing through your body and causing you to draw in your breath.

“The iron won’t hold that thing off for long,” he said, gesturing with the crowbar he was holding in his other hand. “Come on. I’ve gotta get you somewhere safe.”

“Wait,” you whispered as the man pulled at your arm. He paused and looked back down at you, a mixture of urgency, concern and kindness in his eyes. “Who are you?”

The smile that lit up his face pulled at you, attracting you to him in way no man ever had before. “My name’s Dean. Dean Winchester. I’m here to save you.”

After that night, your life had never been the same. You and Dean had instantly connected, not just physically, but emotionally. You liked all the same things: music, food, jokes, even TV. Everything about him was amazing, perfect even. But that didn’t mean your lives were perfect.

When you’d first gotten together, it was hot. Hot, happy, and blissfully carefree. Your very own honeymoon phase. But, then, Sam and Dean found their next case- one that took them away from you- took Dean away from you.

After that, case after case had kept you and Dean apart, and you missed him like crazy. You stayed in touch via text and Skype, but being away from each other was difficult. Dean came to visit as often as he could, but it wasn’t enough. For either of you.

It all came to a head late one night, after yet another passionate reunion, when you and Dean were lying in bed, tired yet satisfied. Your head was on his chest and his arm was curled around your waist, softly rubbing circles on your bare back. The gentle massage was just about to lull you to sleep when Dean broke the silence.

“I missed you, Y/N.”

“I missed you too, babe,” you replied, gently shifting your hand so it joined your head on Dean’s chest.

“How long was it this time? 4 weeks?”

“Almost 5,” you muttered. “You haven’t had a chance to get back since before that werewolf case in Idaho.”

“Right,” he said, with a laugh. “The extra hairy werewolf case. That one was fun.”

You laughed along with him. “I bet Sam loved all the hair jokes that came along with it.”

“Hey, with hair like that, he’s asking for the jokes.”

You laughed deeply again before changing the subject. “What’s Sam up to this weekend, anyway?” you asked. “Back at the bunker?”

“No, actually. He’s working a case.”

You tightened your lips in confusion. “He is? Without you?”

“Yeah. I wanted to get back here to you. Can’t leave my girl hanging,” he said, squeezing your side. “Besides, Sammy can handle it.”

“Yeah, ok,” you whispered, but a part of you felt guilty. He’d left a case for you. He’d never done that before. And, as happy as you were to see him, you also knew that whoever was in danger out there would be much better off with both brothers out there to protect them.

Your whole body tensed against Dean’s, tipping off immediately to your distress. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you mumbled.

“Y/N…” he prodded.

“It’s nothing. Or something. I don’t know. It’s just…..I feel guilty.”

“What?” Dean asked, his hand stilling on your back. “Why?”

You sat up and turned away from him. “I don’t know! I guess I just feel bad that you’re here when there’s a case going on. You’ve never skipped a case for me before.”

Dean moved to sit behind you, his hands finding your hips. “Y/N, I love you. I want to be with you. And, like I said, I knew Sammy could handle this one, so I came here instead. This is where I want to be.”

You whirled around to look at him. “But, that’s just it! You’re this amazing man who travels the country saving people and killing monsters, and I’m just me. A regular, boring teacher. How could I ask you to choose me over them?”

Dean smiled widely, the dimples at the corners of his mouth and the crinkles at the edge of his eyes drawing you in. “Y/N, you are my greatest adventure. I never want you to think that you come second to anything or that you’re too boring for my life. It’s just the opposite. You’re everything I could ever want or need. I love you.”

You smiled then, too, and leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around you. “I love you, too, Dean. I just feel bad that you have to choose between a case and coming all the way out here to visit me. I wish you could do both.”

“Well,” he whispered next to your ear, “I may have an idea to fix that.”

“Oh yeah?” you asked, pulling back to look in his eyes. “And, what’s that? Did one of your angel friends find a way to be in two places at once?”

“No,” he said with a laugh. “But, there is another way. If we lived in the same place, we could see each other between cases.”

Your eyes widened slightly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he said, taking your hands in his. “Move into the bunker, with me and Sam.”

“Dean…”

“Before you say no, hear me out,” he said excitedly. “If you lived at the bunker, we could see each other all the time. A lot of the hunts are pretty close by. And, you could even keep teaching. Lebanon has a great school district.” He paused to grin at you. “I researched it.”

“You did?” you whispered breathlessly, overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness. God, you loved this man.

“Yeah. And, you’d be safer in the bunker, too. I wouldn’t have to worry about anything happening to you when I’m away. You could even help with research. You know, if you want.” He paused from his enthusiastic ramble and looked closely at you. “So? What do you think?”

You smiled. “I think I should call my principal and let him know I’m not coming back next year.”

Dean’s face broke into the biggest, happiest smile you had ever seen. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes,” you cried as Dean pulled you into an earth-shattering, toe-curling kiss. After all, who could pass up the chance to live with a real life superhero?


End file.
